New Earth
by Tisha
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo the duty of fighting as senshi is passed on to the children, but their parents have trouble letting go and Rei discovers a painful truth from the past.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Well...I just got bored and started writing this. I guess it goes in the Friends Forever series considering it has the same characters. I have no idea where I'm planning to go with it, I just started writing. So I guess we'll all see together! I'd like your input!

New Earth: Prologue

By Tisha

Time: One year after the birth of Crystal Tokyo

The jolt was felt throughout not only the palace, but the entire city. Everyone snapped into action. They all knew it was destined to happen sometime. Crystal Tokyo was meant to give earth a new start, but it was certain to be attacked, just as it always had been. The nine senshi gathered in the huge throne room of the palace.

"I guess this means it's time for us to transform." Haruka looked around the group. They all knew that they would have to be transformed all the time to protect the palace and it's king and queen. "I might as well go first." She pulled out her transformation pen, long kept in a safe place, and stuck it into the air. "Uranus Star Power."

Nothing happened. No power, no fuku, she was still Haruka. "What the..."

The others all tried as well, but it was the same thing for each of them. Endymion came from the other room. "Someone dropped some sort of bomb outside the city. We can't trace them, looks like they're gone." Luna and Artemis followed him into the room.

"What's wrong?" Luna noticed the helpless looks on their faces.

Serenity looked at her sadly. "We can't transform." She looked over at Pluto. "Do you know why?"

Pluto looked into the eyes of her queen and nodded. "We are no longer the senshi needed to protect this earth. We are still here to protect you, with our hands. But the new generation of senshi must protect Small Lady as well as the earth. They now have the power."

"But you're transformed."

Pluto looked down at her fuku. "I think it's because I still have to look after the gate. But I felt the power leave my body a few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you until there was a reason to."

The nine exchanged looks. Most of them dreaded the very idea. The new generation was going to be vastly different than the old one. The five children who made up the new senshi ranged eight years in age. Rei looked at Ami. "But Michiko is only eleven."

Ami nodded, the same worries filling her. Her own daughter, Kita, was only eleven as well, although she would be twelve in a few months. Michiko had just turned eleven, making her the youngest of all the girls. The oldest being Takara, at age nineteen.

"But what about when we came to the future, and we were making the force field for the palace?" Minako asked anyone who knew an answer.

Pluto nodded. "Small Lady was five at the time. Now she is sixteen. This future is different than that one. Small Lady, Kita, Michiko, Naomi and Takara will now take over our places. We need to start training them right away. Hopefully they'll be ready to battle by the time this thing, whatever it is, shows itself."

The others nodded. Their children had always known about the alter-identities of their mothers, but they still had the normal lives of children. None of them wanted to have to take that away from their kids, but knew that they would have to. The five young women were now the new hope for the new earth.


	2. Part 1

New Earth: Part 1

By Tisha

Author's Note: This story includes a lot of original characters, the children of the inner senshi. Check out my website for pictures of these characters and additional info. Tishamoon[dot]tripod[dot]com.

Time: One year after the birth of Crystal Tokyo

"But, Mom, Kita gets to go. That's not fair. I never get to do anything."

Rei finished pulling her daughter's hair into a braid and they met eyes in the mirror. "I've told you before. You can go when you're twelve. Kita is only going because Kado is letting her. She's going to have to be with him the whole night. That wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

Michiko sighed, getting up from her chair. She hugged her mother and headed for her bedroom. "Have fun without me."

Rei smiled and shook her head.

"Just wait until she hits puberty."

Rei turned to the voice and found Makoto in the doorway. "You know, I think one is plenty. What got into Minako anyway?" Rei replied

"Well, she seems very happy. And I'm quite content with two."

"Are they going tonight?"

"Naomi's going with Takara. Kioshi was with Jifu earlier, so I think he is going. He's into the liking girls stage now. I just heard him say how 'cute' Aiko is."

Rei smiled, heading out of her bedroom suite and down the hallway with Makoto. "How's he handling his sister being a senshi? Minako said that Aiko and Takeo are extremely jealous of Takara."

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't seem to pay any attention. Aiko's probably jealous because she's so close with Chibi-Usa."

They reached the grand ballroom, which was extravagantly decorated for the annual ball. Violin music filled the room and Rei looked to see Michiru playing on the stage. She spotted Takara and Naomi near the stage. Chibi-Usa was standing near the throne that Usagi was supposed to be sitting in. But, as usual, she seemed to be insisting on standing up and talking to people instead. Rei and Makoto parted, each heading to converse with the people.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, who was that cute guy you were dancing with?" Naomi asked her friend as soon as she returned to her side.

Takara sat down, taking off one of her heeled shoes and rubbing her foot. "I don't know. Some guy my mom wanted me to dance with. He was really boring. But my feet are killing me. After all that training we did yesterday, dancing was not something I needed."

Naomi nodded in understanding. She also ached from the intense workouts they were given practically every day. At first, being the new Sailor Jupiter had sounded great, but now she wasn't so sure she was up to it. She felt really sorry for Kita and Michiko, though. They were so young the training had to be pretty hard on them.

A clock chimed in the ballroom and Takara looked at Naomi with surprise. "It's midnight already? That sure went by fast. Now I need to go home and rest my feet."

Naomi smiled, giving her friend a quick hug before they parted and went in separate directions, each to their own suites in the palace.

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei returned to her suite, trying to be quiet as to not wake Michiko from the next room. She was startled to see Michiko in the living room though, reading a book. "Michi, what are you doing up?"

Michiko looked at her mother, setting the book beside her on the couch. "Kita said that even Takeo was there. He's nine, Mom."

Rei sighed, setting her handbag on a table. "Yes, and he was with his father the entire night. He looked more bored than anything else."

Michiko stood up. "Maybe if I actually had a father I could go too."

Rei swallowed the anger rising inside of her. "Do *not* say that as if it's my fault."

"It *is* your fault! Can't you see that?"

Rei tried to fight the tears that sprang to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. Michiko saw her mother's reaction and started to apologize. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Go to bed." Her voice came out raspy and a tear spilled over the rim of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Mom..."

"NOW!" Michiko picked up her book and returned to her room as Rei sat on the couch where her daughter had been, thinking about what she had said. She tried to fight the memories, the ones that always came, but was unable to.

_ Minako opened the front door and pulled it back when she saw Rei. "Come in, is something wrong?"_

_ Rei turned to her. "Actually, yeah."_

_ Minako led her friend to a room without anyone in it and they sat down. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I just figured, out of everyone, you'd understand the most."_

_ "What do you mean? Tell me what's wrong."_

_ Rei bit her lip and looked at her friend. "I'm pregnant."_

_ Minako's eyes widened. "Wow. Well at least in your case the father's not some jerk who's married. Have you told Yuuichirou?" Rei shook her head and Minako took her hand. "You love him Rei, you always have. And he loves you. Tell him."_

_ Rei shook her head again. "I...I broke up with him. I don't know why, I was just so scared. And I thought that maybe he'd only marry me because he had to and not because he wanted to."_

_ "Rei-chan, trust me. Get him back. You two should be together. I *know* that he loves you. I'm sure he's wanted to marry you since before you ever admitted that you loved him. It's not going to help anything to raise a baby all by yourself. Especially when you could have had a father for it."_

_ Rei bit her lip and looked at her friend. "Maybe you're right. You should know better than I do. Thanks Minako."_

_ She went home and called anyone she could think of to track him down, but couldn't. She just had to hope he'd call, or she'd run into him somewhere. But the next day Usagi called her. "Are you watching the news? Put it on channel two, quickly!" Rei did as she was asked and gasped as she saw a huge pile of wreckage. But she was able to identify one car distinctly. It was Yuuichirou's. She turned up the volume to listen to the reporter._

_ "Witness reports show that it was one young man who was speeding that caused the accident. The only survivors currently are two women and three children. All are in critical condition..." The woman's voice faded from Rei's hearing, as did Usagi's on the phone line. All she heard were the reporter's words, repeated over and over again._

•••••••••••••••••••

Ami opened the door and peeked her head through. Kita was sound asleep so she slipped in quietly and kissed her cheek before leaving. She did the same with the next room but found Kado awake. "Go to bed. It's past twelve."

"I know, I know, I will. You know I'm too old to be tucked in anymore. I'm fourteen and a half."

Ami smiled at the fact that he added the half. "You guys came back early?"

He nodded. "Kita was getting on my nerves."

"You be nice to your sister, okay? She's got a lot going on right now. It's not easy." Kado nodded reluctantly and got into bed. Ami almost resisted kissing him, but did it anyway. Kado just wiped at the spot and grumbled. Ami only smiled as she left the room, turning the lights out as she did. She found Urawa already asleep in bed. Kissing his cheek just as she had with the kids, she crawled under the covers.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Minako, what are you doing up? I saw you leave a while ago." Shiro was just coming in the door at nearly one. He had sent Takeo home a while ago but he had found an old friend and talked some more.

Minako smiled at him sleepily. "Takara's not home yet."

Shiro frowned and sat next to her. "I didn't see her out there. In fact I think I saw her and Naomi leave right as it ended."

"I've thought about calling Makoto to check if Naomi was home, but I don't want to wake her." She sighed heavily. "Why must they ever grow up?"

Shiro shrugged and put an arm around his wife. "That's the way things go. I can't believe that our little Aiko is already sixteen. But Takara's an adult. Think about it. You had a one-year-old daughter when you were her age. Usagi was married by her age. I met you when you were only a year older than she is."

"I know. I guess it just seems different when you're the one waiting up."

Shiro kissed his wife's head. Somehow, to Shiro, Takara was a really special daughter. They had told her about her biological father when she was thirteen, but she never stopped calling Shiro 'dad'. And somehow that made the word seem so much greater. His thoughts were interrupted when Takara came through the door.

"Mom, dad, you guys don't need to wait up for me. I'm a big girl."

They both stood up. Minako went over to her. "Where were you? You could have at least called, or told your dad where you were going before leaving the ball."

"I know, I'm sorry. I ran into that Kin guy you made me dance with and we started talking. He's actually not quite as boring as I thought he was." Takara flashed a beaming smile, which made her look beautiful, and headed to her room.

Minako looked at her husband and collapsed playfully into his arms. He picked her up, one hand under her knees and the other behind her back. Minako smiled up at him. "Why must our daughters fall in love? Ever?"

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usako, what are you doing?" Usagi turned to her husband, who sounded extremely tired. He sat next to her and she immediately curled herself into his arms.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to look at these." She indicated the photo albums spread open on the table. She smiled and picked one up, "Remember that?" She pointed to a picture of the two of them at an amusement park. Usagi was holding two-year-old Chibi-Usa, who proudly displayed a stuffed cow.

Mamoru smiled at the picture. "Chibi-Usa was so happy to have that cow." He shook his head in memory as he looked over the other pictures on the page. "Usako, what's wrong? It's two in the morning and we just had a very hectic ball. How can you not sleep?"

Usagi sighed as she flipped through the pages. Looking over photographs of her small family, some with her friends as well. She stopped on one of her and Chibi-Usa that they had taken professionally when Chibi-Usa was thirteen. "I've been having dreams. About Chibi-Usa. I'm just afraid she'll get hurt."

Mamoru sighed, taking the photo album from her hands. "Usako, you managed it for all of those years. And you were only fourteen. I was always afraid of this day too; I thought she'd be terribly young, like Michiko and Kita. We should be thankful she's already sixteen. She's very capable of taking care of herself."

"I know all that. But it doesn't help the fact that my only child is going to be constantly in harm's way. I know that she'll probably be fine but I can't stop worrying. And I just wish the dreams would stop."

"I'm sure they will. As soon as the five of them are ready and win a fight or two we'll know that they are going to be fine. Plus, Luna, Artemis, and Diana will be with them." After Diana was born and started looking after Chibi-Usa, Luna had decided to be guardian to Kita. Artemis was guardian to Takara, since he had lived with her and Minako for a very long time.

Usagi nodded and started to stand up. "I know, you're right. Let's get to sleep."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Serenity, who's teaching us today?" Michiko asked. Each of the old senshi had been taking turns teaching the new ones random things that they had learned over the years.

Usagi looked at her and then around the area questioningly. "Your mother. Where is she?"

Michiko bit her lip. "Well, she wasn't up yet when I left but I don't really think that she's coming."

Usagi frowned and looked concerned. "Why not? Is she okay?" Michiko responded by shrugging and saying, "It's my fault. I said something stupid last night."

Usagi was going to further question her but Michiko was looking as if she wasn't interested in saying any more so she decided against it. She saw Takara nearby and turned to ask her, "Takara, can you run and see if your mom can take over for today?"

Takara nodded and started heading to the palace and Usagi turned back to Michiko. "I'm going to go check on her." She waited for Michiko's nod before she started heading indoors. She saw Rei about halfway to her room heading in the opposite direction so she stopped her. Rei looked at her impatiently.

"I'm late to teach the session, I really need to go."

"It's okay. Minako is going to take over for you. Are you all right?"

Rei sighed in frustration and looked Usagi in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Michiko said so. And your eyes are puffy. Rei, you don't cry very often, so when you do it's got to be something that's pretty important. Let's go in here." She gestured toward the conference room, which was currently empty. The conference room was very large with intricately carved wooden walls and floors. There was a very long dining table along the room with at least thirty chairs that were lined in red velvet. Usagi and Rei sat in two of the chairs and Usagi looked at Rei and waited for her friend to speak. But when she didn't Usagi asked her gently, "Why were you crying?"

Rei looked at her and half smirked. "There's only one reason I ever cry, Usagi-chan."

Usagi had figured as much so she took her friend's hand and put her index finger under the other woman's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Stop blaming yourself. Destiny plays out the way that it's meant to."

Rei shook her head. "I was starting to believe that. But now even Michiko blames me for it. I couldn't sleep last night. I always think why couldn't I just be happy about something for once and not go and do something stupid. Why have I never been able to face my emotions before?"

Usagi smiled and squeezed Rei's hand. "Because that's just who you are. But you are good about it now. Michiko was really good for you. You two are so close I'm sometimes jealous. She treats you as a friend, not a parent. You should just be thankful that you have her, instead of fretting about the circumstances when you lost her father."

Rei nodded. She had heard their lectures and cheering-up talks a hundred times. When she had been pregnant the mixture of hormones and Yuuichirou's death had caused her to cry constantly. They would always be cheering her up or trying to get her mind from him. She had finally stopped feeling sad after Michiko was born. She would always see him in her and remember that he had given her a beautiful daughter. She had finally stopped looking at the fact that he had died right after she broke up with him.

But somehow, the thought was always stuck in the back of her head. The news report, newspaper article, the funeral, they were all memorized in her head and would play over at the most unexpected moments. She just found that she had to try and ignore them to be strong in front of Michiko. Her daughter really was everything to her and she made sure that she protected her the best she could. She could not stand the thought of losing her daughter as well. She was the only family she had left.

To be continued...


	3. Part 2

New Earth

Part 2-

By Tisha

"Why do we have to learn Karate if we have *powers*?" Chibi-Usa asked Makoto, who was teaching them for the day.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at the five girls. "Because it can come in handy. You know you can't just power up attacks over and over again or you'll exhaust yourselves. This way you have another choice. Besides, it's always good to have some self-defense."

Naomi stifled a laugh. "Mom? We have guards follow us anywhere we go, why would we need self-defense?"

Chibi-Usa groaned from her place on the ground. "You think *you* have it bad? Our suite is constantly under surveillance. Last week I was in the shower and one of the guards came running in because he heard me drop a bottle of shampoo."

Makoto smiled, thinking how true it was that the guards overdid it a little. "Okay, it doesn't matter the circumstances but it will come in handy sometime. Just stop complaining and pay attention!"

Usagi smiled from where she was watching. Mamoru came up next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Duty calls. Pluto needs to speak with you about something."

Usagi smiled up at him. "All right." Usagi stood and took her husband's hand, walking with him into the palace. He led her to the control room, where they would analyze anything and everything happening around Tokyo, and the entire world. Setsuna was waiting for them and she faced them seriously.

"We've found our threat."

Usagi came forward to look at the screen Pluto had brought up. It was a picture of a building with several colors added onto it by the computers. "What is this?"

Setsuna pressed a button to zoom it in and she pointed to the red color. "It's evil power. An underwater building in the east Pacific Ocean is giving it off. We never even knew that this underwater colony existed. They could easily have weapons we never thought of. That explosion a few months back probably was from some sort of missile that travels under water. We don't particularly know what they want or why they happened to attack after all this time- our dating software shows that this was probably here since the birth of Crystal Tokyo- but there have been several other sudden explosions. They all happened near the coasts of the Pacific Ocean.

"I know the girls aren't very ready, but we don't have much time before we need to do *something* about this. And we are pretty much helpless against something like this without powers. So it's going to be all up to them."

Usagi studied the picture before her. She didn't want to send her daughter and the other girls off to fight something like this. She knew for a fact that they couldn't possibly make it, not with the small amount of training they'd had so far. "When was the last attack?"

"Two weeks ago. In Hawaii." Pluto pressed another button to bring up a map of the world, centered on the Pacific Ocean. "We're guessing from this pattern that they are trying to do something. And we're estimating that the next one will be right here." She pointed to a black dot in California.

Usagi looked at her and then at Mamoru. "We need to triple the training. Start them on the training of their attacks as well. We need them to be ready."

•••••••••••••••••••

Naomi lowered herself onto the couch, groaning. "I ache all over."

Makoto looked up from the book she was reading. "They're training you poor girls too hard. You guys are supposed to be as powerful as we were with three years of practice."

Naomi nodded, rubbing her temples. "It's not just the physical training. We haven't done that kind of stuff for a while now. But today in practice Michiko hit me with a flame sniper. Man I am starting to pity those youma."

"Those two are just too young. I thought it was bad when we had to start at fourteen, but they're only eleven. I feel bad for Rei and Ami, having to let them go to California alone."

"Well not alone. If only someone could decide who's going to chaperone us already. Usagi says we'll probably have to leave Friday."

Makoto nodded, knowing that they would be leaving soon. It was hard for all of them to think of letting their daughters fly across the ocean and battle for the first time. Makoto wasn't too worried though, since Naomi was seventeen and seemed to be pretty good with her powers. She was mature enough to make a good soldier, as Chibi-Usa and Takara were as well. But Kita and Michiko were just so young that everyone was concerned for them.

•••••••••••••••••••

"I would give anything to be the one to escort them, but as I keep being reminded there are too many important things I'm needed for here. I'd certainly feel better if it was one of us to go with them, even though we all have duties here." Usagi looked around at the group of her eight friends, the husbands were at the table as well. The five new senshi were to leave the next day for California. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were going to be sent with them at first, but it was decided that one of the senshi would be a better choice.

Everyone wanted to be able to go and help out the senshi, but they all also had good reasons that they couldn't leave.

"Well, I could go. Kado's old enough that he'd be fine if I left him here with Urawa." Ami glanced at her husband.

"No, you've got a family. I should be the one to go." Everyone was silent as Rei made the suggestion they all knew she would. She was actually the most obvious choice, considering she didn't have any other family and her daughter was the youngest.

Usagi nodded. "I thought you'd want to. I think your duties can be passed off pretty easily." She looked around the group of them. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Rei nodded her head immediately. "Of course I'm sure." She averted her eyes to the table and lowered her voice. "I can't lose Michiko."

•••••••••••••••••••

The plan was to get two hotel rooms near the ocean. As soon as they felt they were ready for the fight, the five senshi were going to teleport into the underwater building. Their job was to find out why they had been attacking places along the coast and to stop them whatever way they could. The five young senshi had gone through many simulators and scenarios to be completely ready for this fight. Their school training in Crystal Tokyo had severely stressed the learning of English so most of them were quite fluent.

Rei's duty was to keep in contact with the senshi through a communication device that had been specially designed for the new senshi. But the device wasn't strong enough to communicate all the way back to Tokyo and so she had to relay all the information from the senshi back to them via telephone. Rei unlocked the door to the first hotel room and the five young girls poured in after her. They were more excited than anything else not only about their little vacation but even the battle.

Rei looked around at the room and the two queen size beds in it. "Takara, Chibi-Usa and Naomi can stay here. You girls are old enough to have a room yourself. I'll share the adjoining room with Michiko and Kita." She left them all inside the room to unlock the one next door and get the two doors between the rooms open so that they could travel back and forth between them if they wanted to. They got their bags settled and recuperated from their long plane ride. They had insisted on teleporting but Usagi had been afraid that the enemies could detect it. Rei flopped down on her bed; all five of the girls were currently in the one room with her. "What now?"

Chibi-Usa stood up, her eyes sparkling. "Shopping!"

Rei propped herself up on her elbows to look at them. "You're supposed to be getting ready for tomorrow." Michiko went and sat next to her mom. "Come on mom, its L.A. Just let us shop a little bit and we'll practice later."

Rei smiled, her own shopping side coming out at the suggestion. "All right. But we're coming back right after dinner."

•••••••••••••••••••

There were so many stores in L.A. that they were having a lot of fun. Much of it was similar to Japan, but the merchandise itself was different. They even visited Little Tokyo and had fun feeling like they were home again- but in pre-Crystal Tokyo. After hours of shopping they settled down to have dinner at a little cafe.

"So, tomorrow's the big day. I'm pretty excited." Naomi said while taking a bite of her salad. Rei smiled at her. "Reminds me of your mother. She always looked forward to battles. At least until you were born that is." Naomi smiled about the comparison to her mother. She didn't mind at all and in fact strived to be like her.

Rei looked at the girls. "So, do you feel ready?" She rested her eyes on Michiko.

Michiko studied her. "Please don't worry tomorrow mom, we've had a lot of practice and I know everything will go smoothly."

They put the talk of their upcoming battle behind them and focused on enjoying their dinner and their mini-vacation in Los Angeles before returning back to the hotel room to go over their plans. Rei went over everything important, especially the fact that they needed to stay in contact on the radios. If they got separated they were supposed to keep close contact with her just in case.

It was already eleven by the time they finished reviewing but none of them were tired because of the time difference. Rei felt lightheaded out of nowhere and had to sit down to steady herself.

"Mom, are you okay?" Michiko sat across from her mother and studied her worriedly.

Rei nodded and smiled. "My head just felt a little fuzzy-" But she didn't finish the sentence. Michiko and the others watched as Rei just dematerialized from the room, a small piece of paper falling from the middle of the air where she had been.

Michiko glanced at her friends in horror before picking up the letter. She unfolded it and read it out loud to the others. "So you girls think I'm stupid enough to sit around and wait until you invade my own private palace? I'm not going to let you off that easy. But now that you're expected I can't let you go and change your minds, so I took your babysitter as insurance. Don't worry; I'll take very good care of her. You picked a good one to come with you. She just happens to be someone I've wanted to see for a very long time."

To be continued.

Author's Note: Well as you're starting to see this story doesn't have much of the other senshi. Just the new ones and Rei. But Rei's story in the "Friends Forever" series was rather short so I'm making up for it here. I'm not sure how long this will turn out to be yet...


	4. Part 3

New Earth

By Tisha

Part 3

Rei found herself in a very dark room, the walls, floor, and ceiling all made of rock, as if it were a giant cave. She was sitting on the cold floor; her hands each shackled to the wall and stretched out above her. Both of her feet were tied together and chained to the floor. She struggled against her restraints but was unable to get even an inch of slack. She had never felt so helpless before. Most of her life she had had powers to rely on, but even those were gone. Her eye caught movement in the room and she squinted against the fuzziness of her eyes to see.

There was a dark figure, masculine looking, walking slowly toward her. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see him better. He was looking at her closely, almost circling her like a vulture. He had dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The more Rei looked at him the more he reminded her of Yuuichirou. She shook her head, taking it as being impossible.

"What do you want?" She asked him, still trying to get her hands free.

The man looked almost shocked at the fact that she could speak. He squinted his eyes at her again and turned around. "I don't see what you mean; I've never seen this girl before." The voice echoed off of the walls and filled the silence of the large room. They echoed several times in Rei's ears as she realized that she knew that deep voice. It *was* Yuuichirou's voice. She swallowed hard, telling herself that it was only a hallucination.

A woman's icy laughter filled the air and Rei spotted another figure in the room. "Good. I didn't think you'd remember her. Now, darling, you can go back into the other room." Rei watched the man leave and she looked at the woman, trying to decide whether to fight, cry, or ask questions. The woman stood for several minutes, simply looking down at Rei. "Damn you. You're not so pretty. It must have been your little Shinto powers. You had to have put a spell on him."

Rei struggled with the words, trying to make meaning out of them. "What are you talking about? Why I am here?"

The woman smiled at her. "You are here, because it's about time I had my revenge for what you did."

•••••••••••••••••••

Michiko carefully folded the letter and set it on the nightstand. "What do we do?"

The other four stood in silence. None of them had expected something like this to happen. They had all believed that they would accomplish their mission and go home. They had never even given consideration to Rei, and the fact that she had no powers anymore. Chibi-Usa sat next to Michiko. "We've got to call my mom."

Takara looked at her. "You know, I don't think we should. What good would it do for them to know? They'll want to come and fix things themselves and end up getting hurt. *We're* the ones with the powers. *We're* the warriors. We should do our job."

Naomi smiled and nodded at her best friend's idea. "It's true. Then they would finally start trusting us instead of worrying about us so much."

Michiko gradually gave in to the idea. "But my mom was supposed to call tomorrow morning and tell them that we were going."

Takara thought for a minute. "I'll do it. I can ask for my mother and just tell her that we're about to go. They'll just figure that I wanted to talk to her and they won't even wonder. Rei wasn't going to call them again unless we had some sort of trouble. So if we just go they'll figure that everything is going well."

Kita sat down and hugged herself. "What if everything doesn't go well?"

•••••••••••••••••••

"I didn't do *anything* to you. I have no idea who you are."

The woman swung her long, dark hair over her shoulder and clasped her hands together. "Well then, perhaps I should formally introduce myself. My name is Toshi. I *should* be ruling this lousy earth right now. And I *would* be, if it hadn't been for you."

Rei shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice broke with threatening tears of confusion and exhaustion.

"We were a step ahead of them all. We *knew* the identities of all of the senshi. We could have killed all five of you in two minutes and wreak havoc on the earth. And that *was* the plan, but it backfired."

Rei widened her eyes, trying to fight the tears that she didn't want to let show. She was completely confused by this woman's talk as well as the person who could have only been Yuuichirou. But Yuuichirou was dead. The woman wasn't making any sense and Rei's arms were starting to ache in their upward position. "Please, I really don't know what you mean."

"Ahh, and of course, I'm not stupid enough to spoil the surprise. I'll let this little bit of information torture your mind. Oh, and of course the appearance of your dead lover will help a little." She cackled evilly. "And don't even start to think that you'll be rescued. Unless you actually have enough faith in those five little children to get you out of this situation. You see they are already planning to try this on their own. A very wise idea if you ask me."

Rei slumped back in defeat. The very thought of her daughter purposely entering this building made her tremble from head to toe. She didn't know what to do. It was true that Usagi and the others wouldn't have had many choices anyway, but those five girls were not ready enough to face this woman.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Hi, this is Takara. We're completely ready and trained and we're going to do great!"

She heard the voices of her mother and the others over the line, wishing luck and giving instructions.

"We've got to go, Rei will call you if there's trouble. Talk to you later!" She quickly disconnected the line and looked at the others. "Well, we'd better leave."

The others agreed and transformed into their senshi forms, standing in a circle in the hotel room. They activated their sailor teleport and were taken to the underwater palace. Everything was dark but Michiko was able to light the hall with her power. It was a long cave-like hall that stretched in two directions. They took a guess and started walking.

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei watched as the man came back in and once again studied her. She tried not to look at him, tried not to believe that it was real. But he was so real that she knew it wasn't an illusion. "Yuuichirou?"

The man squinted his eyes at her, once again acting as if it was amazing that she could talk. "How do you know my name?"

Rei swallowed hard. Toshi came into the room and laughed. "Yuuichirou, you can leave again." Once he was gone Toshi looked at Rei. "I just love to torture you like that."

Rei glared at her. "It's not him. He's dead."

Another evil laugh filled the cold of the room. "Of course he is. To *you* at least. Him and I were destined to be together. And we were going to rule the world. The plan would have gone perfectly if he hadn't gone and fallen for you. He kept assuring me that it was just for show, and that he would still kill all of you. I figured he'd get over you eventually and remember our destiny. But when you went and got yourself pregnant there was no hope for that anymore. He planned to marry you."

Rei shook her head, trying to block out all of what Toshi was saying. "No, he never even knew I was pregnant."

"Haven't you figured it out by now? You *never* knew him. He did know. He found your little pregnancy test in the trash. It wasn't even him that you broke up with. By that time I had already claimed him back as my own and sent a clone to get killed. I erased all of the memories of you from his head. He's *mine* now."

Rei sobbed loudly. She wanted to put her hands over her ears but they were still chained above her. Somehow the whole story fit together, but she couldn't give in to the idea that he had come to kill her. She couldn't let herself believe that half of their time together had been a lie. That for all of these years he had been alive and not even known that she or his own daughter existed.

Toshi left her alone and she fought against the information with all of her might but it slowly clouded her brain as the truth. And she broke down and sobbed uncontrollably.

To be continued...


	5. Part 4

New Earth

Part 4

By Tisha

Michiko stopped walking and leaned against a wall, trying to fight a sudden urge to cry. "We've been walking in the dark for two hours. Everyone back in Tokyo is probably already worrying. We're not good enough to do this. My mom's *life* depends on it!"

The other four stopped walking as well and stood in silence for several minutes. Takara finally sighed and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Michiko. You're right, we shouldn't have tried this. But the longer we wait the more that can happen. We just need to go and get this over with. We'll get your mom back, and we'll stop the bombing. I know we can do it. Our parents worked too hard training us for us to fail."

Michiko looked at her and nodded. "I know. It just feels hopeless. I mean, have we even gotten anywhere?"

No one wanted to admit that with all of their walking they had never seen a single thing to tell them that they had even made any progress. For all they knew, they were walking in circles. Naomi looked both ways down the hall. "Well we just passed another fork. I think we should split up. I'll keep going down this one, Takara can go back the way we came, Kita and Michiko go take the other path from the fork, and Usa* can go with Takara until the next fork back and take that one."

"But what about Michiko's light?"

Takara looked at Michiko. "I think I can see without it. My eyes are well adjusted now."

"Yeah, me too."

Everyone agreed on the plan and went their separate ways, planning to use the communicator if they found the right way to go. Kita and Michiko were both glad to have been sent together and they went down their own tunnel looking for anything besides more walls and forks in the road. Kita heard a sound and turned around to find that Michiko was gone. She pressed the button for the communicator. "You guys, Michiko just disappeared!"

Naomi's voice was the first to sound over in a reply. "The same person probably took her. Kita, just stay calm and keep walking in that direction. We'll find them both soon enough."

•••••••••••••••••••

Quick author's notes:

*Usa= Although most of the adults still call her Chibi-Usa, her friends call her Usa for short. And although the new senshi are currently transformed I'm just referring to them in their real names so you don't get all confused by me calling them Sailor Moon, etc. ^_^ Hope this way isn't even more confusing.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Look who dropped in for a visit." Toshi entered the large room holding Michiko in front of her, her hand tightly clasped over the girl's mouth.

Rei looked at her daughter's frightened eyes and cringed. "Please let her go! You can't want revenge on her; she had nothing to do with anything!"

Toshi pushed Michiko toward a wall and she was immediately trapped in the same restraints holding Rei. She glared at the girl before looking back at Rei. "She broke into my palace, not to mention that she is the very reason that *my* boyfriend was going to abandon me for good."

"Can't you see that he didn't want you? Whatever you may have now is a lie! You brainwashed him into loving you! That's not true love."

Toshi looked mad enough to spit nails and she responded by zapping Rei with a lightening ball.

"Mom!" Michiko watched her mother struggle against the pain, just noticing the sorrow in her eyes, red with tears.

Rei bit her lip and forced a smile at her daughter. "I'm okay, Michi." She turned back to Toshi and simply looked at her. The other woman returned the stare before marching out of the room. Rei looked at Michiko. "Are you okay?"

Michiko nodded. "What about you?"

Rei sighed. "I'm fine. I can't believe you guys didn't tell Usagi about this. Where are the other girls?"

Michiko shrugged, trying to relieve the ache of her bound wrist at the same time. "We split up to try and find you, or anything. And I was just suddenly here."

Rei let herself relax onto the cold wall behind her. "I can't believe she's trying to take this out on you. And don't ask. It's a very long story." Rei looked at her daughter, who was obviously trying to get in a comfortable position despite the way she was tied up. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of the person who she loved most in the world in such a position because of her. She bit her lip to hold away tears, cursing herself for being so susceptible to them lately. It was like ever since she first broke down and cried twelve years ago there was no way to stop the tears from coming.

She saw someone enter the room and looked up to see that it was Yuuichirou. She glanced at her daughter again, biting her lip in concentration. This was the time to try the only plan she had managed to come up with. She hadn't planned on Michiko being present, but she would have to do it anyway. "Yuuichirou?"

He walked up to her and stared at her. Rei looked at Michiko to see that the girl had been surprised to hear the name. She tried to send a reassuring look to her daughter before looking back to Yuuichirou. "Do you even love Toshi?"

He acted annoyed as he started to walk away. "I don't know. Why do you care anyway?"

"You don't know? It's impossible to not know when true love is right in front of you. You don't even know what love is, do you? To you, I was love so she had to take the entire feeling out of your memory, right?"

He snapped around and looked at her hard. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why do you think she asked you whether you remembered me? You *did* know me. Toshi wiped out your memory and now you've just got a gap in your head where your love for me used to be." Rei's arms were throbbing terribly with the position they had been stuck in for hours. She was nearly shivering from sitting on the freezing floor, but she tried her best to keep her will to get them all out of this. Yuuichirou seemed to be considering what she had said.

"Mom? What's going on?" Michiko had not wanted to think that this man was her father. She knew plenty about him, and had seen pictures, and she knew that this guy looked like him and went by the same name. But now with her mother talking this way she was sure of it. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to hug him or kill him for abandoning them and having them locked up right now. She suddenly remembered that she was transformed. Toshi hadn't even realized it. She was capable of using her powers right now. She concentrated her energy to cut the locks holding her hands and feet, while trying to be discreet.

Rei looked at Michiko to see that she didn't even seem to be awaiting an answer. Instead, she looked like she was concentrating on something. Rei realized what she was doing and continued her conversation with Yuuichirou to distract him. "Please just try and remember me. Do you even remember anything from fifteen years ago? I bet not. For all that time you were with me."

He grabbed his head and made a sound. "Stop trying to confuse me! I have no idea who you are and I never *have* known you!" He turned and nearly ran from the room. Rei sighed and looked back at Michiko. "Careful, Michi. Toshi's more observant than he is."

Michiko looked at her mother, still trying to focus her energy on the metal, which she had almost penetrated. "Is that really him?" She stopped with her own chains, which were very close to breaking, and started on weakening the restraints on her mother.

"I think so. I'll tell you the whole story later but this isn't a good place." She looked up to the place where her wrist was chained to the wall. "I wonder if we can even find our way out of here."

"My communicator hasn't been working since she brought me here, so I can't contact the others. But we should be able to find at least one of them."

Toshi entered the room and Michiko quickly stopped her power from further penetrating the metal. "You do not say one more word to him! Just face it, he doesn't remember you, and he never will! The memories are gone forever. They can't just surface if you remind him." She walked toward Rei and kicked her hard in the shin. Rei clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. Toshi glared at her for a minute.

"Wait a second. I bet that didn't hurt you as much as this will." She turned to Michiko and sent a small energy ball toward her, jerking her back against the wall.

"Stop it!" Rei pulled on the restraints, wanting to be able to help her daughter. Toshi turned back to Rei. "Maybe from now on you'll be good!"

•••••••••••••••••••

"Any word yet?"

Usagi turned to see Makoto enter the room. She sighed and sat down. "Nope. Nearly three hours and Rei hasn't called us once. Isn't that a little weird?"

Makoto nodded and studied the many pictures on the control wall. "Takara made the call this morning. So technically we haven't seen Rei since they left here. What if something happened to her?"

Usagi shook her head. "That's the weird part. If something had happened to her the girls wouldn't just go to the palace anyway, right? Michiko wouldn't abandon her mother, and I'd like to think that the others wouldn't either."

Mamoru turned from where he had been working on getting new diagrams and analysis. "Except if the people at this palace used Rei for bait. Wouldn't they try to save her themselves, while still working on the original task?"

Makoto bit her lip. "Sounds like something Naomi would do."

Ami continued to push buttons from the controls. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and turned to the others. "I was able to track the girls from the signal in their communicators. They used the communicators about an hour ago. At that time, Chibi-Usa was here, Naomi here, Kita here, and Takara here. But I couldn't pick up on Michiko."

Everyone looked at the diagram. It didn't make any sense that they hadn't heard from Rei yet, especially if her daughter seemed to be missing. They struggled to figure out what was happening and how to deal with it. Every single one of them felt completely useless.

•••••••••••••••••••

Michiko knew that the restraints on both her and her mother were very near breaking, but she wasn't sure what they would do as soon as they were out. She looked at her mother, who looked exhausted. "What are we going to do about the bombing?"

Rei shook her head. "She's trying to start a war. I don't think we can talk her out of it. We should just leave here and when we get back we'll make sure everyone knows where these attacks are coming from. It'll backfire on her soon enough."

Michiko nodded and started concentrating to finish the job on her mother's arms. "What about...you know."

"You mean Yuuichirou?" She averted her eyes to the ground. "Toshi's right. Whatever she did, he'll never be the same person. Those memories can never resurface. I think we need to go on living without him, as we always have."

Michiko studied her mother. She could tell that she didn't like suggesting the idea, and that it hurt her to think about, so she decided not to respond. One of Rei's wrists dropped free and Michiko's fire finally melted through it. Rei circled the wrist, trying to relieve its ache. She looked at the other one, which was just about to break. "When we're both out, we make a run for it. We've got to find the other girls and get out of here. If we see her on the way, you'll have to hold her off."

Michiko nodded, finishing with Rei's other hand. Rei was able to pull on her weakened foot restraints enough to break them off so Michiko quickly returned to her own. She was out soon enough and they went for the exit to the large room. There were dark cave halls in both directions. They could hear Toshi's voice somewhere to the right, so they went left. Walking very quickly, they tried to find any of the other senshi. This cave was no different than the ones the five young senshi had wandered for hours. It went on forever and never reached anyplace.

They came to a three-way split in the road and had to decide which way to go. Rei looked at Michiko, "Just pick one."

"Let's go right." Michiko replied, leading the way down the path. But she stopped when a large white aura seemed to appear in their path. They both stood back and watched as it materialized into the form of Toshi.

"Do you people actually think I'm this stupid?" She asked them. "You can't escape me. I still need to take my revenge. And now I have reason to hate you even more. You underestimated me." She snapped her fingers and Rei and Michiko were trapped in some sticky substance as a very large man came out of nowhere and dragged them both back to the large room where they had been imprisoned before.

To be continued...


	6. Part 5

New Earth: Part 5

By Tisha

Chibi-Usa came to a dead-end in the hall she had been walking. She clicked onto her communicator. "This is a dead-end. I'll go back to the last fork and go the other way."

Takara's voice came out in response. "This is getting ridiculous. We've been walking this place for three hours and none of us have gotten anywhere. And we have no idea what they've done to Rei and Michiko by now."

"Apparently this person can't be found unless they want to be." This time it was Naomi's voice.

Kita came on as well and said, "I'm getting worried. Why have they only taken Michiko?"

Chibi-Usa walked back as she listened to the others and she turned down the other direction that she had passed earlier. "I'm really starting to think we should have told my mom."

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei pulled on her restraints but they were just as strong, if not stronger than they had been before Michiko had melted them away. She sighed heavily and let herself relax on the floor. She looked at Michiko, who was looking at the restraints in frustration.

"I can't do anything to them. She did something to my power."

Rei looked at her. "If you find some way to get out, anything at all, please just run. She doesn't want you, she wants me. And you five girls need to get together and go home. Tell Usagi about this."

"Mom, I'm not leaving you here."

"Michi, just do what I tell you to." Michiko looked at her and bit her lip. "Please." Michiko nodded and looked back at the restraints.

Toshi came in and looked at Michiko. "Can't get out, can you?" She turned to Rei and smiled wickedly. She hurled a ball of energy that slammed her into the wall. Rei cried out and tried to sit back up but there was a throbbing pain in her side. She glared at Toshi, trying to ignore Michiko's cries.

"I hate you. You were the one prettier and more enchanting than I was and you stole him. I've always hated you. And now you're tied up in *my* palace and I want to have some fun with you." She threw another energy ball and turned to leave the room.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Rei struggled with the pain. The tiniest movement made pain shoot through her entire body. She looked at her daughter. "Just try to get out of here Michi."

Michiko pulled hard with her hands and feet. "How? My powers can't get through these things this time."

Rei tried to take tiny breaths because if she took in too much air her chest would hurt severely. "I don't know. But you *need* to leave this place."

•••••••••••••••••••

Takara was wandering through the dark halls, convinced that they had all been walking in circles and there was no way out of this maze, when she finally saw something different. It was a three-way intersection that she hadn't come upon before. Very carefully, she went in the direction that seemed more hidden and unnoticeable. Sure enough, she found herself in a very big room with Rei and Michiko secured to separate walls.

"You guys!"

They both looked up at her. "Takara! Great, can you get these chains off?" Michiko asked the other girl. Takara went to the restraints and tried to focus her energy to breaking them off, but nothing happened.

"I can't budge them. I think they withstand our powers." She stood and looked around the room, searching for any objects that would be helpful in freeing her friend. She looked at Rei for a minute, noticing she looked rather weak. "Are you okay?"

Rei smiled at the girl. "Just hurry up before she comes back."

Takara did as she was asked and went to the other side of the room. In a crevice of the wall she found a small ax. "I can probably use this." She came toward Michiko first, who pulled her hand forward to give the chain a little bit of slack for Takara to aim for. She very carefully swung the ax, releasing Michiko's hand. She did the same thing on the other side as well as with both of her feet before Takara headed to Rei.

But Rei didn't try to give any slack to the chain. "You don't have time. Just go." Takara looked at her. "We're not going to leave you. My mother would kill me." Rei groaned a little as the movement sent pain up her side. She looked at Michiko instead. "Michi, you need to leave."

Michiko swallowed, looking into her mother's pleading eyes and then at Takara. It would be taking a big risk to try and get Rei out in her current state with only two of them. However, if they left her behind and she were killed, Michiko could never forgive herself. "Mom...I can't just leave you here."

A noise came from somewhere behind the walls. Rei tried to put on a stern face. "Leave. She'll be here soon."

Michiko could tell that her mother was incredibly serious about the whole thing. She finally nodded, leaning down to kiss her mother. "We'll be right back." Takara reluctantly followed Michiko out of the room before leading the way back out into the maze-like hallways.

To be continued...


	7. Part 6

New Earth: Part 6

By Tisha

"Mama, is Takara gonna come home soon?" Takeo looked up at his mother, who smiled at her youngest child. She was glad to be taking a break with her children rather than stressing over this mission in the control room as she had been doing so far. Aiko looked at her little brother.

"Don't worry, they're going to be fine. But I can't wait to see Usa again."

Minako nearly laughed. "Aiko, she's only been gone two days. And you're right. They'll be fine. They have had pretty good training so far, and they're much more powerful than we started out all those years ago."

The two children exchanged looks and Minako looked at her watch. "I think I'll go check on the status." So she headed once again to the control room. Ami and Mamoru had been trying to get data and carefully watching the monitors for the full four hours that the senshi had been in the underground palace. "Any news?"

Ami turned to look at her, shaking her head. "Still no word. And still no signal from Michiko's communicator."

Minako sighed and sat on a comfortable couch on the side of the room. Usagi and Makoto were already sitting there, exhausted from waiting and worrying. Usagi looked at Minako as she sat down. "You okay?"

Minako nodded at her. "Yeah, except I'm making promises to my kids that I'm not actually sure are true." The other two nodded as silence fell over the five in the room. Only the quiet sound of Ami tapping keys could be heard. Suddenly, Ami gasped. The three on the couch immediately stood up.

Ami turned to them. "I think I picked up their power from teleporting."

They looked at the board, where Mamoru was studying the energy diagram. "It's the only thing I can think it would be. This must mean they're safely coming home."

Makoto frowned, her brow furrowing. "But their stuff is still in the hotel room. Why would they teleport straight from the palace?"

Her question went unanswered because the five senshi appeared in that very room in their teleportation circle. Everyone immediately went to hug his or her child. Usagi kissed the top of Chibi-Usa's head and looked at Michiko, suddenly stepping back from Chibi-Usa and becoming serious again. "Where's Rei?"

Michiko looked at the floor. "She's still there. She told us to leave her." She started rambling a bit with the information. "Takara and I wouldn't have been enough to stop Toshi if we had too. Plus with mom injured it would be nearly impossible. And with the place like a maze we'd have to find everyone else..."

Everyone was staring at her. No one said anything for a long while, only trying to put together the information and figure out what to do next.

"Who's Toshi?"

"And how is Rei injured?" Usagi added.

By then the rest of the parents had made their way to the control room. The other four senshi left explaining up to Michiko, since she'd been there the longest. Michiko bit her lip and sighed. "Toshi is my dad's girlfriend."

"What?" Asked almost all of them, including many of the senshi who had just been in the palace and didn't know the whole story yet.

"He's not dead. I don't exactly understand it all but he's brainwashed and he doesn't remember my mom. Toshi wants revenge against her for stealing him or something so she just kept on beating her with blasts of energy." Michiko could feel water coming to her eyes, and she clenched her fist, trying to stop herself from crying. Now was not the time to break down and look weak.

"We've got to get her out of there." Usagi said, putting an arm around her own daughter. "But what do we do?"

Ami chewed on her thumbnail in thought. "You five are the only ones with powers to use against her. But I think that one or two of us should come to help navigate the palace and help get Rei out of there."

The others nodded in agreement. "Ami and Mamoru should probably go because of their doctoring skills." Shiro suggested. No one had any objections to that.

"That's a good idea." Mamoru said. "And I'm sure I can carry Rei if I need to, and I can also navigate pretty well."

Everyone nodded with the choices of these two, and they decided that they would be enough to go. Ami brought along some medical supplies in case she needed them, and they brought some extra devices in case they would be in need of them. Everyone reluctantly kissed their children goodbye for the second time. Usagi and Urawa also said goodbye to their spouses.

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei slumped against the wall. Her chest felt utterly crushed and she knew she must have some ribs broken. She heard movement and her head snapped up on instinct. Even that tiny move sent pain through her body. Yuuichirou had entered the room and he was standing and staring at her. She stared right back at him, trying to read his face. He looked behind himself nervously before coming closer to her, kneeling down in front of her.

Rei swallowed and remained quiet. Just seeing his familiar face so near her after so many years almost made tears spring to her eyes. He put the back of his hand to her cheek and whispered in a barely audible voice. "You have to get out of here or she's going to kill you."

Rei had to swallow just to make sure her own voice could work. "Yuuichirou?"

"I had to pretend I forgot you." He whispered. "Or she would have tried harder to get rid of my memories. I didn't want to forget you, Rei."

"But..."

"Just get out. Go home to our daughter. She needs at least one parent."

Rei was about to reply when Toshi entered, obviously very angry, and interrupted her. "Yuuichirou, what are you doing?" He stood up straight and stiff in reply, moving away from Rei. He just looked at Toshi without answering. Toshi studied him carefully, as if trying to read his mind. She shot a quick bolt of energy at Rei, meanwhile never taking her eyes from Yuuichirou. He tried to keep his face as blank as possible, but Toshi managed to see something there, as well hidden as it was.

"I knew it." She said, coming forward towards both of them. "You're going to pay for this. How dare you betray me again." She stopped a few feet away from

Yuuichirou and concentrated all her energy into a large ball of energy that she shot at him. It was powerful enough to lift him off the ground and send him crashing into the wall with a lot of force. He was still alive as he made small movements, trying to sit up.

Rei bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Toshi smiled evilly at Yuuichirou where he laid on the ground. She shot at him once more. He coughed from his place on the floor, a thick, raspy cough that produced blood on the floor. Rei bit her lip. She knew enough to know that he had to be bleeding internally. He struggled to roll himself to a sitting position, while coughing constantly. Toshi just watched him with a smile on her face.

"I love you, Rei." Yuuichirou closed his eyes as soon as he'd said it, knowing how much it would anger Toshi. She shot him once more, and he stopped moving. Rei couldn't hold her own tears anymore. She was mad that she didn't have a chance to reply. She was mad that she had to have the man she loved die twice for her. Toshi turned her ice-cold glare to Rei.

Rei knew very well that Toshi could kill her as fast as she had killed Yuuichirou. So far she had been trying to drag it out, trying to make her suffer. But now she seemed angry enough not to care. Rei just kept crying, even though she knew Toshi would kill her any minute. Toshi finally started to collect energy in her hand. But just then the room flashed with light and Toshi turned with wide eyes to see that seven people had just appeared in the middle of the room. Five of them were the same senshi that had been here earlier.

She was so shocked that she let the energy in her hand dissipate. The five senshi quickly took fighting stances while Mamoru and Ami risked running past Toshi to where Rei was. Rei was still crying but she forced herself to stop and she looked at Ami. "Are you okay?" Ami was asking her.

Rei shrugged her aching shoulders. "I guess so. Physically at least. Except for my ribs, I think a few are broken."

Ami felt her friend's chest, agreeing that there were a few broken ribs. She looked over to the body she saw laying nearby and swallowed. She looked up at Mamoru. He followed her gaze and nodded, walking over to it. He felt for a pulse before looking at Ami and shaking his head. Ami looked back to Rei and the restraints she was in. "I think we can get these off with the laser we brought."

Toshi completely ignored the fact that these two were helping Rei escape, and instead she started building her energy against the five young senshi who were challenging her. Once Mamoru and Ami had helped Rei get free of the chains and helped her to stand up, the three of them just had to stand back and watch their children in their first real fight as senshi.

Toshi was incredibly determined to beat these five girls. She had lost her only love to the first five of them, and she was not about to let these ones go. She tried to gather a very large energy ball in her hands. It crackled with the amount of power she had brought into it. She threw it toward the middle of the group.

Sailor Mercury managed to jump out of the way but the rest of it hit Mars and Jupiter. They were both thrown to the floor. Mercury went to see if they were okay while Venus attacked Toshi with a Love and Beauty Shock that hit her head on. Mars and Jupiter got back up, each with their own aches and bruises from the energy but still able enough to fight.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon teamed up against her and this time they knocked Toshi from her feet. Rei, Ami, and Mamoru just stood off to the side, waiting. Sailor Moon looked over at the three adults. "She's human. We can't just kill her." In their training they had been taught never to kill a human. If you had the ability, you healed a human. Humans had to be possessed in order to be wicked. Or at least that's what they said in the training. This woman, though, was not possessed. She was actually this wicked all on her own and had somehow acquired power.

Rei looked at the other girls. "She may be human, but she doesn't have a heart. Treat her as you would any youma."

They reluctantly nodded. Toshi was not happy to hear this decision and she stumbled to her feet, trying to collect more energy. Sure she was human, but she had power. Power that she worked very hard to gain. At this very moment she was very weak. She had used a lot of power to kill Yuuichirou and a lot to attack the senshi the first time. The power was now only collecting slowly.

Toshi was still desperately trying to gain power when the five of them put all of their energy into a powerful Planet Attack, blasting into Toshi with enough power to finish her off on impact. It was rather a shock for the five young senshi. Their very first battle had resulted in killing a human, something they were trained not to do. All eyes tried to avoid looking at the two dead bodies that lay silently on the side of the room. The eight of them quickly teleported back out of the underground palace, anxious to be reunited with family and to be done with this whole thing.

To be continued...


	8. Part 7

New Earth- Part 7

By Tisha

A week after the senshi had returned from the underground palace things were finally settled down for the first time in a month. Everyone got back to their families and their duties of taking care of Tokyo and the world. Usagi walked out to where she saw Rei sitting near the lake. She knew that her friend came here when she wanted to be alone, but she decided to go and talk to her anyway. She hadn't been able to spend any time with her since they had returned home. Things had been almost more hectic for Usagi since then.

They had contacted all the other places that were bombed to aware them of the situation, preventing the war that Toshi had been trying to bring on. Usagi's duties seemed to never end, but now she finally had some time for herself. Rei turned to her as she approached. "Mind some company?"

Rei smiled and shook her head. "No."

Usagi sat across from her friend, looking out over the beauty of the lake and all of the surroundings. She studied Rei for a second, but all she was able to see in her friend's face was peace. "Are you okay?"

Rei looked at her, she had known that the question would come. But for once she wasn't annoyed by it. It simply meant that her friends cared for her. She looked back at the lake as she answered. "Yeah, I am." She sighed. "You know it was hard enough losing him once, watching that news broadcast all those years ago. For eleven years all I did was feel sorry for myself, and for Michiko. Now things seem so much more complicated. I don't know how to feel about the fact that he was supposed to kill me. But the important thing is that he didn't. All these years he'd been alive."

She shook her head in amazement and met Usagi's eyes. "He must have done it out of love. He stayed there, with her, and pretended that it was normal. I guess he didn't want to upset her and risk that she might hurt Michiko or me. I had to lose him twice, Usagi-chan. It hurts, but somehow it's like my heart is at peace. And I feel like Michiko got to know him a little bit. Even if he was pretending to be evil for that time."

Usagi nodded. "I can't believe our kids are all grown up and fighting as senshi like we used to."

"Hey, speak for yourself. I don't think of Michiko as all grown up. She's only eleven. At least I've got a few years until she starts bringing home boyfriends."

Usagi laughed. "Chibi-Usa hasn't done much of that yet. I have a feeling Takara will be the first. I've heard from Chibi-Usa that she's really falling for that guy."

"Do you think Mamoru will be like your dad when it comes to Chibi-Usa's boyfriends?"

"I certainly hope not." They both laughed, sharing similar thoughts that their lives really were quite perfect.

•••••••••••••••••••

Aiko sat on her sister's bed, watching her pin her curly blonde hair up around her head. "Takara, do you think you'll marry Kin?"

Takara smiled in the mirror at her younger sister. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if I love him yet. But you know, if he ever asks me, I'll tell you first."

Aiko sat up. "Have you at least kissed him yet?" She loved having an older sister to talk about that kind of stuff with. Chibi-Usa was her best friend, but it was still different than her relationship with her sister, even if it was only her half-sister.

Takara turned around to look at her, smirking slightly. "Yes. Now I'm going to be late if we keep gabbing."

Aiko nodded and stood up. "Have fun! And don't forget to give me all the details when you get home."

Takara agreed and headed into the living room to wait for him to arrive. Her dad was sitting on the couch reading the paper so she went and sat next to him. He looked up and took in the way she had her hair up and had extra jewelry on. "Got a date?"

"Yeah, with Kin."

Shiro nodded. "Have fun." Just then there was a knock at the door and Takara went off on her date. Shiro watched her go with a smile. It still amazed him that when he had met Minako, Takara had been only two years old. Now she was a beautiful nineteen-year-old, and to him, Minako hadn't appeared to age a bit in that time.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usa, do you think we'll fall in love soon?" Aiko asked her best friend. The two of them had been the closest of friends their entire lives. They figured the closeness had something to do with the fact that they were born on the same day. They were both lying on their stomachs in the long grass of the garden room.

Chibi-Usa ran her fingers along the grass while she thought about the question. "I hope so. My parents really love each other."

Aiko nodded. "Mine too. But what if we're not sure, like the way my mom was with Takara's dad?"

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Then I suppose it'll seem even better when we find it for real, right? Your parents are both totally in love."

Aiko nodded in agreement at that statement. "So what's it like being Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know. My mom always told me stories about what it was like and stuff. I don't really mind it that much. It would be way cool if you could be a senshi too. Too bad you weren't born first. It was kind of strange killing that woman though."

"I could imagine."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Where's Chibi-Usa?"

"She went out with Aiko for a while." Usagi turned to her husband and smiled.

"So, have the dreams you were having stopped?"

"Yeah. As soon as she was home I had a peaceful sleep. And I know that you're about to say 'I told you so'."

Mamoru smiled. "Am I that predictable?"

"Usually, no. But I know you well enough. You know, it feels weird though. To not have to fight. Sending my daughter off to do it instead. Now she's Sailor Moon and I'm just Chiba Usagi."

"You're also the queen. It would be a lot to think about if you had to fight also."

Usagi nodded and sighed. "I know. And I know that Chibi-Usa is very capable to take over." Usagi smiled suddenly as a thought entered her head. "You think some handsome man in a tuxedo will show up and steal her heart?"

Mamoru laughed. "You never know."

The End

Ending Notes: Okay, so there wasn't much purpose of these little ending scenes here, but it's my story so I put them in!


End file.
